shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Gretta
Strictly no editing ' '''Property of Jcy1998 ' Gretta (グレタ, Gureta) is a pirate and a navigator. She is known as '''Bloody Mary for her ability to look into the future of others. Appearance Gretta is a pretty young girl with a skinny body. She has short black hair with a skull clip and violet eyes. She is always dressed like a typical teenager goth, usually wearing dark clothing assorted with crosses and skulls. She first appear wearing a black sleeveless shirt with a black skull in front, a spiked collar around her neck and a silver cross necklace. A black mini skirt with checkered pattern, white and black strips stockings and black knee length boots. She also wears a pair of black fingerless gloves. As a navigator, Gretta wears a Log Pose on her left wrist. Personality Gretta first appear to be a rather lonely person. She rarely speaks and prefers to be away from crowds. Although she is famous for her ability of precognition and many people depend on her, she is still feared and sometimes called a witch. Despite her solitude nature, Gretta is actually friendly to people who she thinks are like her and interesting. She finds herself opening up to people who she can trust and seems to have become a complete different person, friendly, helpful and kind. Gretta has deep interest in spooky legends and myths and would go as far as to involve herself in such activities. She is also very knowledgeable about such things and enjoys to share them, mostly through a ghost story which has given people constant nightmares much to their dismay. She also enjoys decorating food to make them look too scary and gruesome to eat. She is describe as being weird and strange to others but she herself is a very jumpy person and tends to get surprise easily by the reckless decisions of others. Gretta is quite gullible but because she has a different outlook on things, she sometimes react as if she's playing along. She sometimes does thing that make her look dangerous such as trying to smash a Den Den Mushi that was ringing when someone tells her to deal with. Abilities and Powers Physical Strength Gretta generally does not possess any form of fighting or defense skills. She would often escape to safety or have someone saving her. However, she seem to possess some feat of strength such as when she tosses barrels towards enemies or successfully breaks down a door with a rock. Agility While having to escape from enemies due to the lack of fighting skills, Gretta is shown to be very agility. She is able to dodge attacks very well by leaping to the side or throwing something in the way. Endurance Gretta doesn't seem to have a good endurance. Most of the time, she pass out from being blown off her feet but actually recovers quite fast. It could be due to the shock or confusion that causes her to faint. She eventually learn to endure better although she still freak out a lot. Navigation As a navigator, Gretta has high navigation skills. She seems to be very knowledgeable about the world and the type of island. According to her, islands are all link to each other through the ground, except for Sky Island. Precognition Since young, Gretta has the ability to see into the future of others. She does so through an Ouija Board which she uses to communicate with the dead. Her prediction mostly relates to the fate of her client, telling them of their death or what will become of them. According to Gretta, she can't always tell her prediction straight away as some of the spirits she communicated with are evil and would tell a lie so it might take a few tries to get an accurate result. She is unable to predict her own fate but because her connection to the spirits are so strong, the Ouija Board might give her a random prediction on its own such as what someone must do or go. If a Log Pose is placed nearby, the needle might become lock on an island the Ouija Board tells to go. Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Character Design Major Battles Quotes Trivia *Bloody Mary is a folklore legend where it is said that it would reveal a woman's future husband through a mirror when her name is called multiple times. *The Ouija Board is a real board used to communicate with the dead. Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page y-- Category:Pirate Category:Navigator Category:Human Category:Female